mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixopolis Middle School/Gallery
Artwork Every Knight Has Its Day Exterior Screenshot_(11).png Screenshot_(72).png School_with_carpet.png Screenshot_(22).png Paladum_flies_to_window.jpeg Paladum_peers_into_window.jpeg Mixopolis_Middle_School.png Camillot_will_make_a_superb_king_someday.jpeg Knave_waves_goodbye.jpeg Mixing 101 classroom Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (65).png Screenshot (66).png Screenshot (67).png Screenshot (68).png Screenshot (70).png Prinicpal_1.png Principal_2.png Screenshot (69).png Screenshot_(15).png I_ain%27t_amused.png Mumble_mumble_mumble.png Screenshot_(16).png Screenshot_(17).png Screenshot_(18).png Screenshot_(19).png Screenshot_(20).png Screenshot_(21).png Screenshot (71).png What_year_is_this.png THEY COMING.JPG The new students.JPG The new students 02.JPG Get these guys, they’re royalty.JPG Uh, do we call them “your highness”.JPG HAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHAHA.JPG Groveling won’t be necessary.JPG C and M talking.jpeg C and M talking 2.jpeg C and M talking 3.jpeg C and M talking 4.jpeg C and M talking 5.jpeg C and M talking 6.jpeg Watch out Mixadel.jpeg Who did that?.jpeg Glorp Kid and Infernite laugh.jpeg HIGH FIVE HIGH FIVE HIGH FI wait wrong episode.jpeg Infernite with dirty slime hands.jpeg Wipe 1.jpeg Wipe 2.jpeg Mixadel is pisseeeeeeed.jpeg Find a seat boys.jpeg Mixadel goes to find a seat.jpeg Ahem. What?.jpeg You're in my seat.jpeg THIS ISN'T YOUR SEAT.jpeg THIS IS WHERE I ALWAYS SIT.jpeg Can you believe this guy?!.jpeg Glorp Kid angry.jpeg Empty front of class.jpeg Mixadel walks and prepares for revenge.jpeg Making a spitball.jpeg Spitball time.jpeg FLAG UP.jpeg Locked and loaded with spit.jpeg LAUUUUUNCH.jpeg Glorp Kid is scared.jpeg Glorp Kid flies back.jpeg That's gotta hurt.jpeg Holding flag after launch.jpeg Walking over.jpeg Prepared throne.jpeg Muncho step stool.jpeg Comfy seat.jpeg Much better.jpeg Why don't you find a seat Camillot.jpeg This one?.jpeg Or this one.jpeg I can't decide.jpeg Class laughs at indecision.jpeg Check out the one who would be king.jpeg Orbiton kid speaks.jpeg HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.jpeg I'll take this one.jpeg Thank you good sir.jpeg KNAVE, MY BOOKS.jpeg Principal hands books.jpeg Seriously, I am the principal.jpeg It doesn't look good for you to order me.jpeg Off with you!.jpeg YES SIR.jpeg Mixadel alone on his throne.jpeg Booger, Camillot and Jamzy sitting together.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 2.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 3.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 4.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 2.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 3.jpeg Seriously?.jpeg Time for film.jpeg Time for film 2.jpeg Time for film 3.jpeg Time for film 4.jpeg Time for film 5.jpeg Time for film 6.jpeg Knock it off Booger.jpeg Booger shuts up.jpeg Enjoy the show.jpeg Film title card.jpeg Film title card 2.jpeg Film begins.jpeg Film begins 2.jpeg Cragster and Infernite students watching film.jpeg Camillot in a trance.jpeg Camillot spots Paladum.jpeg Paladum flapping.jpeg Paladum flapping 2.jpeg Paladum, old pal!.jpeg Camillot in a daze.jpeg Camillot asleep.jpeg Camillot asleep 2.jpeg Camillot asleep 3.jpeg Camillot asleep 4.jpeg Camillot asleep 5.jpeg Ahem. Camillot?.jpeg I CAN MAKE A DECISION!!.jpeg What was the question?.jpeg Mixing can win the day.jpeg But indecision can spell disaster.jpeg I hope you were all taking notes.jpeg School bell rings.jpeg CLASS DISMISSED.jpeg Students preparing to leave.jpeg Students leave with smoke.jpeg Camillot looks around empty classroom.jpeg How the wildest creatures survive.png Miscolored Infernite.png Gymnasium EKHID 9153.png EKHID 9202.png EKHID 9226.png EKHID 9265.png You and you step forward.jpeg But_I_never_asked_to_be_captain.jpeg Flexer kid is happy.jpeg No time like the present.jpeg Ref loves his balls.jpeg Ref loves his balls 2.jpeg Camillot is scared of the referee.jpeg This is your Cubit Ball.jpeg Blue ball powers up.jpeg Ummmmm.jpeg See the red ball?.jpeg I refuse to be captain but I will be general.jpeg EGGS AND BACON.jpeg Red ball powers up.jpeg Mixadel loves his Cubit Ball.jpeg Ref stares into Mixadel's eyes.jpeg You you you.jpeg Zoomout of gym when deciding teams.jpeg Ref stands.jpeg Red team ready.jpeg Blue team ready.jpeg Ref stares into Camillot's eyes.jpeg MURPBALLLL.jpeg MURPBALL?!.jpeg GULP.jpeg What is Murpball.jpeg What planet are you from?.jpeg I suppose I have lived a somewhat sheltered life.jpeg Orbiton kid angry.jpeg Camillot in distress.jpeg Camillot in distress 2.jpeg IT'S YOUR TURN.jpeg I'M WILLING TO LEARN.jpeg Orbiton kid on blue team.jpeg Team red.jpeg Team red 2.jpeg Ohz noez.jpeg Okay you blokes.jpeg Win at all costs.jpeg What's the second rule?.jpeg Do it dirty.jpeg Look at em.jpeg Scary team red.jpeg Whats the plan?.jpeg Maybe if we run around.jpeg Like chickens.jpeg This will be a Mixel licking for the history books.jpeg About to play.jpeg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpeg GAME ON.jpeg Scoreboard at 22.jpeg Scoreboard at 0.jpeg Ref calls time.jpeg Blue team upset.jpeg Red team happy about win.jpeg Camillot sits in shock.jpeg Others walk up to Camillot.jpeg Surrounding Camillot.png I never wanted to be captain or king.jpeg Camillot walks away sadly.jpeg Empty gym.jpeg Miscellaneous Omg_teaser_yas.PNG|March–April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine IS_THAT_A_SCHOOL.jpeg|Unused hallway from The Wonderful World of Mixels 1 gallery topbanner 935x235.jpg Mixels Classroom.png|Concept Art of the classroom. Mixels Hallway.png|Concept art of the hallway Stephen lewis mixels elementary.jpg|Concept art as an elementary school. Category:Location Galleries Category:Galleries Category:2016 Category:Season Two Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Munchos Category:Series 7 Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Mixopolis